Life's Secrets
by SarahGibbs345
Summary: A Walt/Vic Story Don't like don't read
1. chapter 1

Walt sat in the driver's seat of the Bronco as he watched Vic hand Amelia Brown her 60 day eviction notice. It was his least favorite part of the job but it was something that had to be done. Thankfully the Browns were their last stop for the day. As Vic was walking back to the truck her phone rang. It was an unfamiliar 419 number, but she answered it anyway. Vic said, "Moretti", and the caller almost hung up when she said, "Sorry I was looking for Walter Longmire". Vic quickly said, "He's here", and then she handed the phone to Walt. Walt pulled out of the Brown's driveway and said, "Yeah". The volume on her phone was up enough that Vic could make out what the woman on the other end of the phone was saying. Walt waiting until the woman was done speaking and then asked, "so what time does your flight land I'll pick you up". After that a few more words were exchanged and Walt handed Vic her phone back and picked up the mic to talk to Ruby at the station. Walt told Ruby that him and Vic where going to Sheridan tomorrow afternoon. Walt then took Vic back to the station and headed out to his cabin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Next Day

Nothing much goes on at the office and at lunch Walt and Vic leave for Sheridan in Vic's truck. About 30 minutes into the drive Vic asks, "so Walt who are we picking up from the airport?" Walt replies, "an old friend of Cady's who's moving back to Durant". Vic then asks, "well what is her name?" Walt replies, "Sarah and her husband Logan Evans". The rest of the ride to Sheridan is quiet with Walt deep in thought and Vic concentrated on driving.

When Vic pulled into the airport Walt told her where to stop and he got out of the truck and went up to a fairly tall brunette that look to be about Cady's age and a man with light brown hair that looked a few years older. Walt hugged the woman and shook the man's hand then led them back to the truck. The woman got in the seat behind Walt and the man got into the seat behind Vic. Both of them stowed fairly small duffle bags in the bed of the truck. Once Vic pulled out onto the highway Walt said, "Sarah Logan this is Deputy Victoria Moretti or Vic and Vic this is Sarah and Logan Evens". Vic smiled at both of them and Walt talk to Sarah and Logan for a while and then there was silence except for the radio playing Better Man by Clint Black.

Once they get to Durant Walt tells Vic to go to the home that Lucian is in. Logan and Sarah go inside and Walt explains that Sarah's father George is paralyzed from the waist down and has been living in the home since he can't be at his family ranch by himself. Logan and Sarah come back to the truck 20 minutes later and then Vic drives them to the Red Pony and Walt uses Vic's phone to call Cady and tell her to meet him at the Red Pony. Henry greets Sarah and Logan like old friends and Walt sits down at a table with them but Vic opts to sit at the bar near their table. Walt orders them all beers and Vic orders herself one too.


	2. Chapter 2

The swinging doors opened and a familiar red head walks in to the bar. Sarah turns around and jumps up to greet Cady. Sarah and Cady hug then sit back down at their table. They drink a little but not enough to get drunk. They talk about why Logan and Sarah are returning to Durant and how Sarah's Mother, Father, and brother are doing and how Logan's Mom, Step-dad and 2 step-brothers are.

Once the conversation dies down Cady offers to drive Sarah and Logan to Iron Spring Ranch and Walt hitches a ride to get his truck from the town square. Cady drops him of and he tells her goodnight before walking back to his truck and stating it up. He thought about just driving right by the Red Pony until he sees Vic's truck still in the parking lot.

Inside Vic has a bottle of whiskey and a shot glass in front of her. The bottle is of the way full so Vic hadn't drank that much. Walt sits down beside of Vic and asks, "Is there something wrong?" Vic looks at him and says, "Nothing you need to worry about". Walt nods but is still thinking he wants to know what is wrong. Walt gets his second bottle of beer for the night and Vic has almost drunk another quarter of the bottle.


	3. Chapter 3

After a while Walt takes the bottle of whiskey from her and gently helps her to the Bronco. Somewhere along the way Vic falls asleep and Walt doesn't want to wake her up or go through her pockets so he makes a U turn on the deserted street and drives back to the Red Pony and takes Vic's overnight bag out of her truck and relocks her truck and places her truck keys back in her jacket pocket.

Walt then begins the drive to his cabin trying to avoid potholes on the dirt road. But after 10 minutes of slow are careful driving he makes it to his cabin. Walt carries her inside and takes her into his bedroom and takes off her gun, badge, and cuffs before laying her in the middle of the bed and putting a quit over top of her. Walt then goes and stokes the fire and puts more wood on before going back outside in the dark to feed his horse Spook and get Vic's overnight bag before heading back inside. Walt sets Vic's overnight bag in the chair in his room and unlacing her boots before gently setting them down beside of her.

Walt looks at his sleeping agent one last time and goes back to the main room of the cabin and settles down on the couch with book for a while before falling asleep on the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

The intense Wyoming morning light woke Vic. She spent a moment in a lucid state before realizing the killer headache she had and that she wasn't in her bedroom but in familiar log room in the bed by herself. Vic stretched out her shoulders and stood up and changed into the clothes in her overnight bag. Vic then walked into the main room of the cabin and poured herself a cup of coffee and walked out onto the porch to join her handsome boss. Walt was drinking a cup of coffee and looking out at the mountainous landscape that was his home noticing that Vic come out to stand beside of him.

Vic stood quietly for a few moments sipping her coffee before asking, "Walt, how drunk did I get last night?"

Walt looked Vic in the eyes for a moment before looking back out at the mountains and he said, "Drunk enough to pass out in my truck".

Vic nodded and Walt suggests he driver her into town to get her truck from the Red Pony. Vic agrees and walks back into the cabin and into Walt's bedroom to gather her things and make the bed since she made a mess of it in her drunken state. Vic walked out of the bedroom as she was clipping her gun to her side and she walked out of the cabin meeting Walt at the Bronco.


	5. Chapter 5

The ride to the Red Pony was quiet until Walt broke the silence and asked Vic, "Why where you drinking last night?"

Vic looked out the window then at him and said, "Sean in coming into town next month on a business trip".

Walt nodded and focused on the familiar road ahead. They made it to the Red Pony and Vic then followed Walt's Bronco to the station. Before making the trek up to the second story office and making herself another cup of coffee from the pot Ruby had just brewed. Sitting at her desk Vic filled out paperwork and played her hockey puck as she waited for a call to come in. But it seemed the residents of Absoraka County decided to all behave themselves for a day.

At 11 o'clock Vic got a call on her cell phone from Cady and she walked out of the office and into the "lobby" of the station for a little bit of privacy. Cady asked Vic to meet her for lunch at the Red Pony and Vic agreed. Vic walked over to Walt's private door and went inside of his office knowing the door to the main office was shut. Vic walked over to his desk and said, "I'm going out to lunch I'll be back in a while. Walt looked up at her a nodded and Vic when back to her desk to grab her jacket and some money before driving to the Red Pony.

At the Red Pony Vic saw Cady and Sarah sitting at a table together with a basket of steak fries and glasses of pop. Vic walked over and sat across from Cady and Sarah. Henry came over and Vic ordered a burger and a pop. Vic's food came soon and they just talked about all kinds of things like Philly, and Finlay (where Sarah use to live) and men in general. Suddenly after about 20 minutes of talking the conversation had died down a little bit. Sarah took a bit of her fries and then asked, "So Vic is there anything going on between you and Walt?"

Vic almost dropped her glass of pop when Sarah spoke and then Vic said quickly, "no of course not, what makes you think there is something going on between me and Walt?"

Sarah looked at Cady and then she said, "well sparks almost fly between you two".


	6. Chapter 6

Tried to get this up last night with chapters 4 and 5 but school was killing me yesterday so here it is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They finished their lunch in silence and then Vic said goodbye and drove back to the station. Back at the station Ferg was called out on a report of a broken window but nothing else had come up. Vic sat at her desk absent mindedly flipping her hockey puck over and over wondering if there was any truth in Sarah's words. Vic thought back to the time that Sarah had seen her and Walt together and she couldn't think of anything that would make Sarah think they were in love or anything but friends.

At 6 Vic got her jacket and went into Walt's office and waited for him to look at her. Vic told him she was headed out for the night and Walt nodded before Vic turned and walked out of the door. On the drive home Vic contemplated calling Cady and inviting her over for a drink. Once she was home Vic sat on the couch and decided not to call Cady but instead she drank a beer and ate some left over pizza.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walt had noticed that after Vic's lunch break that she had taken that she was acting differently and had spent a lot of the time that afternoon in deep thought. But a few minutes after Vic had left the office for the night Walt got up and said goodbye to Ruby and Ferg before making the drive to his cabin. When Walt got back to his cabin he took off his gun and cuffs before going out in the side yard of the cabin to think and chop some wood.


	7. Chapter 7

After eating and watching T.V. for a little while Vic went up to her bed room and changed into a pair of skinny jeans a dark grey tank top and ankle boots and she got into her truck and drove to the red Pony and picked up a six-pack of Rainer before driving out to Walt's cabin. Vic pulled up the drive way and saw Walt chopping wood just wearing his jeans and boots.

Vic opened her door and grabbed the beer out of the passenger seat and walked up to the porch. She sat the beer on the porch and walked over to where Walt was chopping wood. Walt looks at Vic and asks, "You need anything Vic?" Vic looked at him trying not to look at his shirtless chest and said, "Yea but it's not very important if you are busy". Walt shook his head, put on his button up shirt and walked up to sit on the porch.

Walt sat across from Vic and asked, "What do you need to talk about?"

Vic then told Walt about her lunch at the Red Pony with Sarah and Cady. Walt sighed and stood back up think back to how he and Vic had been acting around each other recently the subtle looks and touches between him and Vic. Then Vic said, "Walt, you still here?"

Walt looked at Vic and nodded and then he said, "Sarah has always been good at reading people and matching people up. Walt then took another step closer to Vic and put his hands on her shoulders and he said, "do you trust me?"

Vic nodded and moved closer to him and put her hands at his hips and nodded her head. Vic moved a half step closer to Walt so there were just inches of air between them. Vic then said, "you were right about Sarah she is good with reading people and matching them up". Vic then leaded in and kissed him. After they both needed oxygen Walt opened the front door and they went inside of the cabin. The six pack of Rainer forgotten on the porch.


End file.
